A pressure-contact electrical terminal fitting has pressure contact blades defining one or more pressure contact grooves, an electric wire being inserted into the pressure contact grooves in use, thereby causing the edges of the blades to cut through the covering of the wire and to make contact with the core, resulting in an electrical connection being established between the wire and the fitting. It is common for such a pressure contact operation to be carried out simultaneously for a plurality of wires and fittings, using a special jig or an automatic machine.
However, it is conceivable that during maintenance or inspection, etc., a defect may be discovered in a particular pressure contact; in that case only that wire needs to be changed. However, since a jig or an automatic machine for effecting pressure contact is not necessarily available at the maintenance site, the problem cannot be easily resolved.
The pressure contact terminal fitting of the present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to permit the use of a readily available tool for establishing a pressure contact connection.